My Generation
by Secret-Under-The-Stars
Summary: New journey means new enemies, and new allies. Hikari is a princess and with a terrible past she must help Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy in yet another journey. What awaits them on their journey? RikuXOC


**A/N: **In this fan-fic I will be using worlds and characters that are in the games, and adding some more. I really hope you all end up enjoying this. Oh, and I'm sorry for and OOC that happens...if it happens.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, the characters (except for my OC's), or anything Disney related. Happy reading!

* * *

**_At Disney Castle_**

"King Mickey! They're here! They've arrived!" Chip and Dale yell as they run through the halls of Disney Castle. Once they hear this King Mickey and Queen Minnie look up and find Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku standing in front of them.

"Welcome back, all of you." King Mickey says with a kind smile on his face. "I hope your journey here was not too rough."

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku all shake their heads, "No, it was fine, but if you don't mind me asking, why'd you call us here?" Sora asks. "Don't tell me we need to go on another journey."

All eyes are on King Mickey awaiting his answer. "Unfortunately, you do have another journey I want you to go on," after saying this Sora, Donald, and Goofy's smile disappear, "but it's not like your past journeys."

"What do you mean it's not like our other journeys? Does that mean we're going to deal with new enemies?" Riku asks as everyone here some noise coming from the outside.

King Mickey turns his head towards the door, then back to the others, "Yes…and no. You will still fight heartless and possibly some nobodies, but there will be someone else. Just one other. Along with the new enemy, you will also have a new partner on this journey. Hikari, you can come in now." After saying this, the door opens and a girl wearing a magenta dress and crown, with long black wavy hair walks in. "This is Hikari, the one who is to join you on your journey." Hikari then bows and smiles at everyone.

After Hikari bows Goofy and Donald run up to her "Hikari, we haven't seen you in years. How are you? Where have you been? When'd you get back?"

Hikari just giggles at there actions then answers their questions "I'm doing just fine, I've missed you, it's great to see all of you again. Before you left I went to Master Yen Sid to train and learn how to use magic. And I just got back a minute a go, I was about to go to bed when King Mickey called me in. Oh, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you two?" Hikari says looking at Sora and Riku.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Riku and this is Sora" he says pointing to Sora .

"Hikari, you must be tired from your trip, why don't you go and sleep, you look extremely tired." Queen Minnie suggest, and Hikari nods and heads to her room with Queen Minnie following her.

When the door closes, Donald asks the King "Why is Hikari learning and practicing magic? I could have sworn before she left she was one of your knights."

"And she still is, in a way."

"Gawrsh…what do you 'mean in a way'?" Asks Goofy, really confused.

"Yeah, and what does she have to do with this new journey we're going on?" Sora adds.

"I'm pretty sure we can deal with all the enemies on our own, I mean we've done it before." Riku puts in.

"Yes, I'm aware you can fight off the heartless and nobodies on your own, but you can't deal with Yami by yourselves. That's when Hikari comes in." King Mickey says.

"Yami? Who's that? The new enemy?" Asks Sora.

"Yes, and she's Hikari's _twin_ sister."

"I still don't get it, sir, how is she your knight still…but only _in a way_ and not completely?"

"That's hard to explain, it's something you need to see. Follow me." After saying this, King Mickey turns around to his throne. He then presses a button under one of the arms and the floor moves showing them the room that contains the Cornerstone of Light. King Mickey leads them down the stair. When they reach the bottom there they see the Cornerstone and the door that led them to the Timeless River in their last journey. King Mickey takes out his Keyblade and unlocks the door. "Now, the world we are going in now, is far different from this world or the Timeless River. In there no one will know we are there, are presence will not exist. The people will not see us nor hear us. The world we are going in, technically isn't even a world. The truth is that it actually is the past…Hikari's past in particular. That is where you will see why Hikari is going with you in your journey, and you will also see the reason you need to go on this journey." After saying this King Mickey leads them out of the present and into HIkari's past.

**_Castle of the Stars (Past)_**

"Where are we exactly? I mean other than in the past." Sora asks as he steps out of the door and looks up at a big gray castle.

"We are at the Castle of the Stars, the place Hikari lived, before she came to Disney Castle." King Mickey answers.

"I've read about this place once," Donald starts "all the book said was that and evil creature came to the castle one day and took one of the King and Queen's daughter away. On that same day the castle just vanished, and no one can find it." Donald says, while thinking about that day.

"Exactly, we are about to see exactly what happened that day."

"How long ago did that day happen? And if no one can find it how are we going to?" Riku asks.

King Mickey is about to answer when Hikari comes in and answers for him, "This happened seven years ago, when I was only ten. I kind of remember how to get back here, but not entirely sure." Hikari turns around and heads to the castle, "If you want to see what happens you should follow." When everyone starts to follow she continues walking, when they reach the door Hikari and the King just walk right through it as if it wasn't even there. Sora and the others are a bit hesitant but then walk right in. When they enter they see King Mickey off to the side while Hikari is walking right up to the King and Queen. Everyone watches her; but all she does is look at the King and Queen.

"Gawrsh…what's Hikari doing?" Goofy asks King Mickey.

Mickey sighs and says "She's looking at her parents; this is after all the day they sent her off."

Everyone seems to be shocked by the news, "You mean she's a princess?"

"Of course, why else would she be here?"

After talking they all look up when they here a door open. Through the door comes a knight all dress in white carrying a girl that looks injured. "Your Majesties, I found Hikari by the stable, she has a minor head wound, but I think she's alright." After saying this, the older Hikari moves toward the King and Queen, and the younger Hikari wakes up. The knight then put her down on the ground and she wobbles towards the King and Queen. She then breaks into a run and hugs both of her parents; and the elder Hikari looks away with a tear on her cheek, she then quickly wipes it away before anyone can notice.

"Honey, where is Yami? And who did this to you?" The King asks hastily while his wife holds Hikari.

"D-daddy, that's just it Yami was the one who-" Before she can finish there are shouts coming from outside and the door bursts open sending everyone a few feet back. Through the dust from the door, and ten year old girl who looks like Hikari, and a woman wearing a black cloak and holding a staff come in.

"Yami! What are you doing with that hag, Maleficent?!" Hikari's father yells.

"Why, your Majesty, that's not a way you should treat a guest, Have you any manners at all?" The knight that brought Hikari in tries you attack Maleficent but fails when she sends him flying with her magic. "My, how rude. Where was I? Ah yes. You see your daughter, Yami, is willing to join me to reach my goal…but you see…you, your wife and your other daughter are in the way of that goal." Maleficent then raises her staff to attack, when Yen Sid joins in and blasts her away with his magic. "Who dares to-" Maleficent looks up to see Yen Sid, "Ah, looks, like we'll need to come back some other time. We will return…and we will eliminate all of you." Yami and Maleficent vanish while laughing.

"We need to by some time before they return…Yen Sid, Take Hikari and bring her to Disney Castle, Tell King Mickey to watch her. When Maleficent begins to attack again, please take her and train her to use her powers." The King tells Yean Sid, and he agrees.

"NO! Maleficent already took one of my daughters! I won't let you take my last one away!" The Queen says holding Hikari tighter.

"We need to, she will be in even more danger if she stays here. She'll be safe with King Mickey and Yen Sid." He then takes Hikari from her mother's hands and gives him to Yen Sid.

"MOMMY! DADDY! I don't want to go! Don't leave!" Hikari shouts as she tries to break free from Yen Sid's grip. Yen Sid then disappears with Hikari in a puff of smoke.

Hikari's parents then clasp hand and chant a spell. The present day Hikari is clinging onto Riku crying because of the scene and the memories. Riku picks her up and runs with the others to the out side. They all see that the castle begins to be enveloped by stars and in turn vanishes from their sight. King Mickey then leads them all back to the door that leads to the present.

**_At Disney Castle_**

"Maybe it would be better if we continue talking upstairs, in Hikari's room." King Mickey says looking at Hikari with sympathy in his eyes.

Everyone nods, but before Riku can take a step Hikari says, "It's ok, I can walk now, and you can put me down." Riku the sets her down and she walks up the stairs and heads for the door. When she reaches for the door Daisy comes running in causing the door to hit Hikari in the face. She then falls back clutching her face. After a few seconds she removes her hands to find some blood on them. "AHH! My nose is bleeding!"

"Oh, Hikari I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I was looking for Donald." Daisy replies hastily.

Hikari holds her head back to stop the bleeding "Oh, it's ok…it's nothing really."

"Oh, that's good," Daisy sighs and turns to the King, "Donald doesn't really have to go on another journey does he? It's almost as if he had just got back."

"I'm sorry daisy, but he needs to…but I'm sure with Hikari's help he'll be back in no time."

"I guess…"

"Anyways," King Mickey starts as he looks at everyone, "you all should get some rest, tomorrow you set out to start your journey, and I'll fill you in on all the details in the morning." After this everyone bows and walks out.

Hikari leads Sora and Riku to the room they are going use; which happens to be next to hers. "If you need anything, I'll be right next door…so, please don't need anything." At this she then turns around and leaves to go back to bed.

"Well, that was rude. Don't you think, Riku?" Sora says.

"I don't know…she seems interesting." Riku answers before going to bed.

"Interesting? I guess"

"Just go to bed."

"Fine, night Riku."

"Yeah, good night."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter two will be up soon. Please review to tell me what you think, or any ideas, or to report and mistakes I did not catch.


End file.
